Tank Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider and is only seen in the missions Shi No Numa and Der Riese in Call of Duty: World at War, but in Call of Duty: Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps and Kino Der Toten. (from call of duty wiki) He, along with Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen, and Nikolai Belinski mainly fight off the Nazi zombies in zombie mode. Battle vs Chris Redfield (By Samurai234) Tank Dempsey is hiding in a small house, waiting for any nazi zombies to show up. Nearby him, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen, and Nikolai Belinski stand by him, dead from the zombies. Up ahead, Chris Redfield is approaching the house, on a misson to kill all the zombies. Tank sees Chris as a threat and fires at him with his BAR. Chris jumps behind a tree and fires his G36K. After awhile, Chris pulls out a RPG-7 and fires the Rocket. Tank sees the rocket and runs out as the rocket blows up a large hole. Chris grabs an MP5 and heads over the house, only to almost get shot by Tank with his Thompson sub-machine gun. Chris fires back, until Tank retreats deeper in the house. Chris grabs an Ithaca 37 and looks around for Tank, until suddenly a toy monkey flies across the room and hits Chris in the face. Chris picks the monkey up and throws it away, but is surprised when he hears a faint explosion in the area he threw the monkey in. Tank grabs a Wunderwaffe DG-2 and fires a bolt of electricity at Chris. The B.S.S.A. member rolls out of the way, and fires his shotgun at the lightning gun, rending it useless. Chris grabs a flamethrower and sprays the room. Tank runs to get out of the way, and suddenly gets an idea. He grabs a Trench Gun and shoots out the lights. Both zombies killers then switch to their pistols, but because the room is so dark, they barely hit each other. Chris enters another room, but Tank is waiting for him, and he gets ambushed. Tank pulls out a Bowie knife, while Chris pulls out his survival knife. Tank swings Viciously, but Chris easily manages to dodge them. During one of Tank's stabs, Chris manages to grab Tank's hand and throw him against the wall. Tank recovers, though, and manages to stab Redfield in his hip. Tank prepares to finish him off, but Chris regains his strength and punches Tank in his face, causing him to drop his knife. Chris gets Tank in a headlock, before he slits the marine's throat with his knife. Chris then pulls out a radio and says "This is Redfield. Mission accomplished." Expert's opinion Both Redfield and Dempsey were very great warriors and brought very great weapons to the table. However, Chris' weapons were much more advanced, and he was more experienced in fighting monsters. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Booker DeWitt (by Geekboy27) A lone zombie wanders around the filthy trenches. It growls, and shakes it's limbs in a uncanny way. It's dirty uniform is then stained with blood when Tank Dempsey stabs it in the head with his knife. Tank removes the knife from the skull of the zombie, some of it's blood staining his US Marine uniform. Suddenly, Tank sees a man in the distance. This man turns out to be Booker Dewitt. Booker notices Tank and aims his weapon at him. Tank jogs over, and points his Thompson at Booker. "Identify yourself, civilian." Tank demands. "My name is Booker. Booker Dewitt." Booker responds Tank notices Booker's arm looks....Strange. Small jet black feathers appear... And then dissapear. Tank takes no chances, and begins to open fire at Booker. Booker stumbles back and falls into a trench. Booker jogs away, while Tank pursues him. Booker turns and fires his Tripple R machine gun at Tank. Most of the bullets miss, except for a few that hurt Tank. Tank returns fire on Booker with his Thompson. The bullets hit Booker several times, but Booker shrugs off the pain. Booker tosses away his now empty machine gun, and grabs his Broadsider Pistol. A zombie grabs Booker's foot, and crawls towards him. Booker blows the zombies head off. Tank jumps down on top of booker. Tank is armed with his Trench Gun. Before Tank can pull the trigger, Booker shoots a huge army of crows at Tank. Tank flails around, shooting his shotgun at the crows, while Booker hides. Tank dispatches the army of crows, and marches down the trenches with his shotgun. Hiding in a corner, Booker shoots both of Tank's legs with his pistol. Tank falls down, and Booker run's, and his Tank across the face with his Sky-Hook. Thanks to Juggernog, Tank shrugs this pain off and get's up. Booker takes out his China Broom shotgun, and shoots Booker's shotgun with it. Tank takes out his M1919 Browning, and tries to open fire at Booker. Booker runs away, and fires at Tank with his shotgun. Booker equips his Bucking Bronco vigor, and uses it. Tank is sent into the air, and is levitating. Booker runs over to Tank, aims the shotgun at his head, and blows his head off. The now dead Tank falls to the floor. Booker sit's down on the ground, and wipes sweat from his brow. But nearby, a large group of zombies is attracted to Booker and begin walking towards him. Booker takes out his shotgun. After he readies his weapon, he notices something. His nose is bleeding again. Expert's Opinion Despite Tempsey's more advanced training and powerful firearms, the fact that his Perks were only temporary and his lack of experience against opponents other than zombies couldn't save him. Booker's more varied experience and his aggressive vigors gave him the win here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:World War Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:PA Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors